07th_expansionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cosmologia When they Cry
O plano mais alto é um mundo no qual vivem deuses, bruxas e outros seres sobrenaturais de uma ordem superior, estando fora do mundo real humano, o mundo material e o mundo metafísico conectado a ele em todas as infinitas possibilidades de seus destinos. Introdução Nesta Wiki vou explicar a Cosmologia de Umineko. Eu vou usar scans da Visual Novel e Manga, ((Say It In Red Interview)) para explicar a cosmologia. Antes de começar tenha em mente que o verso usa infinitas camadas para a cosmologia Características gerais O plano superior é a mais alta dimensão metafísica abstrata dos conceitos visualizados, onde a mente é primária. O plano mais alto é percebido pelos seres deste nível como o mundo comum é percebido pelas pessoas, mas apenas os mundos inferiores a partir dessa perspectiva são como histórias ficcionais, isto é, algo tão insignificante que é até difícil de dizer que existe. Os conceitos físicos e metafísicos e as leis do plano inferior são aqui irrelevantes ou substituídos por conceitos semelhantes desse nível. Há uma hierarquia de camadas mais altas, de frente para um sobre o outro. Todo o mundo superior é como uma escada hierárquica interminável entre o mundo material e o Deus infinito e seu plano. Hierarquia das Bruxas Existem 3 tipos de bruxas em Umineko: Terrority Lords, Voyagers e Creators. Terriority Lord: Este é o tipo mais fraco de bruxa que é ligado pela terrioridade. A sua vida dura enquanto eles não perdem a vontade. Battler e Beatrice são este tipo de bruxas. Voyagers: Voyagers são bruxas que não estão vinculadas pela terrioridade e podem viajar no Sea of Fragments para completar sua jornada como bruxas Voyager. Bernkastel e Lambdadelta são esse tipo de bruxa. Criadores: O tipo mais elevado de bruxas que estão acima de tudo no verso. Para um Criador, a totalidade de Umineko não é mais do que um único livro. A diferença de poder entre as Voyagers e os Criadores é como a diferença entre os Humanos e as Voyagers. Featherine é apenas a única bruxa nesse nível de poder. Gameboard -> A camada mais baixa no verso de Umineko é o gameboard, que tem fragmentos de infinito (Universos Paralelos) nele https://imgur.com/a/9cnAQWU -> O tabuleiro é baseado na teoria de “Gato de Schrödinger” que permite que múltiplas verdades existam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a verdade é desconhecida, então os infinitos mundos paralelos que Beatrice criou sobre o “Assassinato de Rokenjima” existem ao mesmo tempo, tornando um multiverso com infinitos mundos paralelos. https://imgur.com/a/H8N9aOF -> O gameboard também é descrito como "Wave Functions", que são infinitos dimensionais https://imgur.com/a/oAy2SRJ -> No verso do tabuleiro existe um lugar chamado “Pilha de Captura” ou “Lado Inferior do Tabuleiro de Xadrez” que está conectado a todo o tempo e espaço ainda acima dele https://imgur.com/a/nJXSByK Fragmentos center Um fragmento (Fragmento, Cristal, Lasca, Kakéra) é um cristal, na forma em que o Universo da ordem inferior é visualizado na camada superior com todo o seu destino dentro e fora do tempo linear. Um tipo alternativo de fragmento é um tabuleiro de xadrez ou um livro, uma vez que tal mundo é para os seres superiores nada mais do que a escrita de uma história em uma das possibilidades; nada mais que um jogo de xadrez. A lasca pode dividir duas partes principais, que foram comparadas com as células brancas e pretas no tabuleiro de xadrez. *'O mundo das pessoas / O mundo físico' - É o habitual espaço físico tridimensional do mundo real onde as pessoas vivem, e as forças sobrenaturais não se manifestam diretamente (pelo menos na maioria das histórias bem conhecidas que aparecem em When They Cry). Aqui vivem não só pessoas, mas também várias civilizações extraterrestres. *'O mundo dos não-humanos / mundo metafísico' - Tudo o que é separado do mundo das pessoas, mas ainda conectado com ele dentro da estrutura de uma única história e a possibilidade de uma interseção direta (não através do mundo superior). Vários espaços multidimensionais, o mundo dos demônios, espíritos, deuses, ilusões, medições laterais em qualquer quantidade. Difere do mundo das pessoas por suas regras e lógica . **'Os Submundo' - São múltiplas dimensões para onde vão as almas mortas (incluindo aquelas que foram apagadas da existência e destruídas espiritualmente ), por exemplo, o Purgatório. **'Os mundos de bolso' - São múltiplas dimensões que existem, por exemplo, nas pinturas. Eles podem ser uma cópia do mundo comum (que, talvez, possa falar de recursividade), mas com leis distorcidas, por exemplo, contrárias à lógica tridimensional e à geometria euclidiana. **'O Espelho' - Inúmeros mundos, através dos quais os espelhos espirituais servem de passagem. Eles refletem o mundo humano e o desumano na mesma escala, mas distorcidas em relação umas às outras. Todos os aspectos da realidade da Shinra Bansho estão sujeitos a reversões, mas o que exatamente será refletido depende do mundo específico. Alguma parte do fragmento pode ser qualquer número de criaturas com habilidades poderosas ( Magia infinita, Poder de criação, a criação de fragmentos, a negação de conceitos, probabilidades de controle, uma violação da lógica binária, mesmo durabilidade metauniversal e negação do sobrenatural ), mas para um ser de uma camada superior das perspectivas eles permanecerão nada mais, do que peças no tabuleiro ou personagens da história. Há fragmentos contendo não um, mas inúmeros jogos / universos paralelos. Mundos superiores (Territórios) que contêm Fragmentos intermináveis (ou talvez até Fragmentos de ordem superior) podem ser Shards ou Livros para criaturas de ordem ainda maior. O Mar de Fragmentos, Esquecimento e Suas Profundezas center Um número infinito de Estilhaços em suas infinitas possibilidades, flutuam na eternidade fora do tempo ao longo das ondas da não-existência, onde as almas de criaturas "mortas" de ordens superiores caem, apagando da existência suas formas / níveis (onde mesmo a natureza do infinito nada pode ser uma forma de existência). A presença em tal mundo, mesmo para os “vivos”, em si, evoca o esquecimento, para o confronto que requer forte vontade e inteligência. No lado inverso do abismo do esquecimento eterno estão suas profundidades eternamente escuras, onde não há conceitos como vida e morte. Este é o cemitério de seres superiores, o "fundo" em que eles se tornam algas. O Mar dos Fragmentos pode existir tanto nas Catbox dentro dos Territórios (em versões limitadas, tais mundos têm uma gama incompleta de possibilidades, embora seu número seja infinito), e fora deles, a inexistência do esquecimento passa por todos os níveis de histórias, e serve como um meio para interceptá-los. O número de possibilidades é infinito, entre elas pode haver qualquer tipo de história (por exemplo, o “Fantasma no carro” e a “Terceira pessoa” foram mencionados) e até mesmo o “nosso” mundo. Meta Mundo center O Meta Mundo - '''É um mundo semelhante ao mundo das pessoas (em relação às percepções dos seres locais), mas existe em uma camada superior. Embora, talvez, este termo seja mutável para todo o mundo superior em todos os níveis, tecnicamente, a meta-sala na qual jogos com possibilidades infinitas de Fragmentos da Catbox são mantidos, parece estar na hierarquia de mundos abaixo do nível mais alto do Território, e pode ser apresentado sob a forma de um fragmento de lá. CatBox center '''Caixa de gato - Uma estrutura, onde coexiste uma escala ilimitada de infinitas possibilidades de mundos paralelos / histórias - Shards, correspondendo a alguns parâmetros específicos, por exemplo, apenas o tipo apropriado de determinado mundo ou eventos, apenas um determinado período de tempo em um determinado mundo (portanto, não são limitados pelo tempo e espaço as ações do enredo dos jogos por causa dos quais existem nas caixas, a história neles não terminará nem depois do jogo). A caixa é parte do Território, e a estrutura da caixa pode ser representada como matéria comum na camada superior. Território center Criaturas poderosas do mais alto nível (Lordes Territoriais) têm poder sobre seus próprios mundos, contendo Catboxs com Fragmentos sem fim. Esses mundos são chamados de Territórios ou Tabuleiros de Jogo, e seus donos geralmente incorporam os conceitos de seus mundos e dos mundos existentes nos Fragmentos. Territórios juntos com seus habitantes também são considerados como histórias na forma de livros ou fragmentos da perspectiva de seres ou mundos de ordens ainda mais alta. Caminho para Deus center O plano superior pode ser representado como uma escada sem fim que leva a profundidades onde o fundo não existe. A força das bruxas é determinada pela altura da camada que elas podem alcançar, e quanto mais alto for menos elas tem limitações. Aquele que tem medo de “Dar um passo” e cair no inferno eterno limita-se, parando em algum lugar e definindo o “chão sob seus pés", e aquele que "Da o passo" é muito menos limitado (mesmo comparado a um ser sem restrições quantitativas). ao seu nível), porque ele terá acesso a outro mundo. Além da escada está a camada mais alta proibida, o domínio do Criador. É a realização do próprio Criador, significa tornar-se ele, completa liberdade de todas as limitações, isto é, desaparecimento completo, pois as limitações são mesmo vida, morte, significado e existência. Locais conhecidos *'Higurashi Gameboard' - O mundo do jogo de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Contém inúmeros mundos de recursos da Cat Box. O mestre do jogo neste mundo deveria ser Hanyuu. *'Umineko Gameboard' - O mundo do jogo de Umineko no Naku Koro ni. O território da bruxa Beatrice e do Lorde Battler. Contém inúmeros mundos de recursos do Cat Box. *'O Teatro das Bruxas' - É um teatro no plano mais alto, cujas portas vão diretamente para a escuridão do mar dos Fragmentos. Aparentemente, ele está conectado com a caixa mais alta do que a de Beatrice. *'Os Territórios Overlord' - São ótimos Tabuleiros de Jogo de propriedade dos gatos de Featherine. Supõe-se que eles são desproporcionalmente superiores ao território de Beatrice. Devido ao fato de que os jogos nesses tabuleiros lidavam com a existência de universos com seus Fragmentos infinitos (quando, o de Beatrice, apenas sobre o assassinato de 18 pessoas em diante, o que não a impedia de ter Fragmentos infinitos). *'A Grande Corte do Céu' - É a sede da Inquisição. Localiza-se, aparentemente, em um plano mais alto que o Território de Beatrice, já que está conectado com a Cidade dos Livros. *'Cidade dos Livros' - O mundo de Featherine Augustus Aurora em uma camada mais alta. De sua perspectiva, os próprios Territórios dos Lordes, com toda a sua história não temporal, são apenas livros, e os seres superiores, com todas as suas habilidades, são os personagens neles contidos. No entanto, esta camada é acessível para alguém como Lambdadelta, que ainda tem um abismo hierárquico acima de si. *'A camada proibida - 'É o domínio do Criador, que está além do mundo das bruxas, representado pela interminável escada hierárquica das camadas superiores, que entra no abismo. O teto absoluto, cuja realização torna a bruxa semelhante ao próprio Deus, e abre a ela a última fronteira para se tornar uma com o Criador. Habilidades de Criatura de Ordem Superior Pertencer ao plano superior fornece aos seres muitas habilidades de lá, a maioria das quais só pode ser vividamente visível em relação aos mundos inferiores. Essas habilidades, em primeiro lugar, são marcadas pela total superioridade desse nível sobre tudo o que está abaixo dele, incluindo as infinitas possibilidades de universos multidimensionais com toda a sua física e metafísica, existência e não-existência. *''Liberdade de restrições'' - Embora os seres superiores percebam seu mundo como o mais comum, tecnicamente, leis, conceitos e limitações do mundo real / inferior não funcionam lá, embora possam ser substituídos por conceitos e limitações do mundo superior. **''Acausalidade'' - O conceito de tempo não existe no mundo superior (mais precisamente, a semelhança de tempo que existe dentro das histórias do estrato superior, representando seu curso) e, consequentemente, não significa nada para os seres dele. Além disso, essas criaturas não pertencem a nenhum dos infinitos destinos dos mundos (incluindo aqueles fora do tempo linear) do estrato inferior. **''Ignorar o conceito de força / superdensidade'' - Não é apenas um conceito tridimensional de massa, mas conceitos similares de um nível muito mais alto, não importam no plano mais alto. Mesmo uma pessoa comum deste plano pode facilmente mover os fragmentos com as mãos, apesar do fato de que eles contêm espaços multidimensionais com todos os conteúdos físicos que existem ao longo do tempo linear e não linear. Além disso, os seres superiores percebem a CatBox como uma matéria comum para si mesmos, e dentro de sua estrutura estão as infinitas possibilidades dos fragmentos, mas numa escala ilimitada para o plano superior. Histórias nos fragmentos dos registros usuais, e mesmo se um fragmento contém um, e histórias sem fim, isso não aumenta seu peso em relação ao mundo superior. **''Ignorando o conceito de velocidade'' - O conceito de distância física não importa e, portanto, com relação aos fragmentos inferiores, as criaturas da camada superior são infinitamente rápidas e ainda mais. Ao mesmo tempo, no seu próprio nível, a diferença de velocidade entre os personagens difere tanto quanto entre os personagens dos mundos comuns. Deve-se notar que o limite físico da velocidade de transmissão da informação também não impede que os seres superiores reajam aos movimentos uns dos outros. **''Imortalidade'' - O conceito de morte no plano mais alto significa apenas que o personagem deixou de pensar. Se alguém está "morto", ele só precisa começar a pensar novamente, para voltar à vida. Mesmo se a alma e o corpo forem apagados da existência (mesmo aqueles cuja forma de existência não é 1, mas 0, isto é, inexistência) são apagados, é possível retornar da não-existência e do esquecimento externo se houver uma vontade para isso. A capacidade de resistir à dissolução / queda e manter a consciência depende em grande parte da força de vontade. O personagem com essa capacidade vive, morre e vive novamente quando lhe agrada. Restrições podem estar associadas à dependência de criaturas umas sobre as outras. **''Ignorando conceitos metafísicos'' - Conceitos e habilidades sobrenaturais de criaturas da camada inferior não importam. As figuras no tabuleiro, independentemente de seu número, não podem ser comparadas com o jogador, mesmo que tenham poderes e escalas infinitos, natureza espiritual, abstrata, acausal, conceitual e inexistente, violação da lógica e do bom senso, defesa e resistência a forças sobrenaturais. incluindo o controle do destino. Eles permanecerão apenas personagens da história, parte do registro da perspectiva da camada superior. *''Manipulações de fragmentação'' - Possibilidades de influenciar universos cristalizados de ordem inferior. **''Observação'' - Você pode olhar para dentro dos fragmentos, sobre os eventos que aconteceram nesses mundos. Essa habilidade tem algumas limitações, cujo escopo é difícil de determinar. **''Interuniverse travel'' - a habilidade de viajar através das realidades paralelas, que também tem limitações não tão claras. Um ser superior pode aparecer no mundo inferior como sua figura de avatar. **''Fusion of Shards'' - a capacidade de conectar os fragmentos para criar mundos com um destino novo e alterado. *''Definição de existência'' - A mente é primária e, portanto, parecerá real para seres desse nível o que eles possam determinar. Por exemplo, determinando a gravidade ou o solo sob seus pés, eles são capazes de andar no vazio, como se estivessem andando no chão. **''Recuperação'' - Determinando sua forma, você pode restaurar qualquer dano ao corpo. Isso é o que ajuda a retornar mesmo após o esquecimento, ou para obter o corpo se ele não estava originalmente lá (uma personalidade dividida será duas criaturas diferentes no mundo superior). Por causa disso, a única maneira efetiva de lidar com tais criaturas (além de trolling e um nível de existência ainda maior) é através de poderosos ataques conceituais e outras influências que podem impedir que a entidade incorpórea e não virtual pense e determine, o que privará sua vontade de viver. *''Comutação'' - A capacidade de se teletransportar para locais no mundo superior. *''Ascensão'' - A capacidade de dar encarnação no mundo superior a criaturas dos Fragmentos. Tal existência depende de seu doador ou de quem ou do que ele depende. Não está disponível para todos. *O gerenciamento de figuras - É a habilidade dos jogadores do mundo superior de criar e controlar o destino, considerando criaturas do mundo inferior como figuras em seus tabuleiros de jogo. Durante o jogo, você não pode controlar as peças para que elas não correspondam ao seu próprio personagem. É difícil dizer se esta restrição permanece na interferência com o destino das criaturas fora dos jogos. *''Controle de história'' - A habilidade de seres superiores (bruxas) de pleno direito controlarem os Fragmentos, considerando-os como histórias de gravação. Você pode criar e modificar essas histórias, retroceder e interromper eventos nelas. Categoria:Informação